Heretofore, in windshield devices for saddle-ride type vehicles, there has been known one wherein a windscreen (windshield portion) is made to be movable about a shaft arranged to be directed in a vehicle width direction and wherein the windscreen is made to be adjustable in height (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). In Patent Literature 1, the windscreen is supported by guide connecting bars (links) of four in total including those of upper, lower, right and left, and these guide connecting bars are pivotally moved by a motor through the aforementioned shaft to move the windscreen.